Misunderstandings
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: When Elphaba and Nessa have fights with their boyfriends, they turn to each other for comfort while the boys try to figure out what they did wrong. Fiyeraba. Bessa. Oneshot.


**This oneshot is for Doglover645, who won the Pi Day 'Nia'. But it is for all to enjoy, so… enjoy!**

* * *

Elphaba was fuming as she stormed across the Shiz University campus. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it. Thoughts swirled around in her head, but she was too upset to make sense of any of it. She walked into the library, where she thought she would be able to make sense of everything, when the sound of soft crying reached her ears. She immediately recognized the voice and hurried over to the corner. She found her younger sister sitting at a table "Nessa? Nessa what's wrong?"

Nessa didn't look up as her sister approached her, but continued to cry. Elphaba sat down, pushing her own worries aside, and pulled her sister into a hug. "Nessa, what's wrong?"

"It… it's Boq," Nessa sobbed, angry tears still streaming down her face.

Elphaba softened. "What happened?"

"He's been ignoring me. He won't talk to me or anything. He's becoming distant and… and…" Nessa couldn't finish as another wave of sobs overcame her. Elphaba immediately tightened her grip around her sister and tried to soothe away her tears. She made a mental note to herself to speak to the Munchkin.

* * *

Boq walked across the Shiz campus, struggling to keep his books in his hands.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?"

Boq turned around and sighed. "Leave me alone, Avaric."

"If it isn't the school nerd and his best friends."

"Go away."

The taller boy chuckled darkly and approached the Munchkin, towering over him. Boq gulped, shrinking back.

"Avaric!" a voice called, stopping the taller boy.

Avaric whipped around and smirked. "Well, if it isn't greenie."

Elphaba rolled her eyes as she stopped in front of the bully. "Don't you have anything better to do with your time?"

"Don't you have anywhere else to be besides here?"

A fireball appeared in the green girl's hands and Avaric jumped back, terrified, but quickly regained his composure.

"Leave. Now," Elphaba growled.

Avaric paused, then quickly set his jaw. "This isn't over, artichoke," he threatened, pointing a finger at Elphaba.

Boq peaked through his fingers and realized that Avaric was no longer standing there. "Thanks, Elphaba."

Elphaba turned towards the Munchkin and scowled. "I just didn't want Avaric to kill you before I got a chance to."

"Before… you… what?" Boq asked, now scared again.

"What did you do to my sister?"

"Nessa? I didn't do anything."

"Then why is she crying saying that you've been ignoring her and that you won't talk to her. So, I'll ask you again. What did you do to my sister?"

"I haven't been ignoring Nessa. We went out to lunch together."

"When?"

Boq thought for a moment. "Around… two weeks ago." The Munchkin shrunk under the green girl's hard gaze and looked around for an escape. The bell tolling the hour in the distance caused a small smile to cross the Munchkin's face, finding a brief escape from certain death. "Well, it's been nice talking to you, Elphaba. I have to you to Physiology. See you later!"

Elphaba watched as Boq scurried away to his next class. No matter, she would get him later. She turned to walk away when a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Fae!"

The green girl scowled and stiffened, quickening her pace.

"Fae, wait up!" The Vinkun prince caught up to the green girl and gently took her hand. "Hi."

"Hi," Elphaba muttered, a bit bitterly.

The prince noticed her tone and frowned slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Like you care."

Fiyero stiffened. "Fae…"

" _Don't_ call me that."

"Fa- Elphaba, what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone, Fiyero."

"Not until you tell me why you're snapping at me for no reason."

"No reason?" Elphaba asked darkly, finally turning around to face the prince. "Why don't you talk to those girls you were flirting with earlier."

Fiyero stood still as Elphaba tore her hand free from the prince and stomped away. "What got into her?" Fiyero asked himself as he walked in the opposite direction.

"Fiyero!"

The prince turned around and smiled slightly. "Hey, Boq."

"Have you seen Nessa? I've been looking for her."

"No, but I just saw Elphaba."

"I saw her yelling at you. What did you do? Spill a drink on her?"

The prince winced. "That was one time, Boq. One time."

"So what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything… wrong. At least, I don't think I did. I can't remember doing anything wrong."

"Must be the brainlessness."

"Why are you looking for Nessa?" Fiyero said, wanting to change the subject away from him.

"Well, she's mad at me, too. Apparently, I haven't been giving her much attention. I give her nothing but attention."

"When was the last time you two did something special?" the prince asked.

"Yesterday. We had a study group."

"Maybe she just wanted it to be the two of you."

"If that's the case, then why didn't she say anything? What am I supposed to do? Read her mind?"

"Maybe," Fiyero shrugged.

"Well, that takes care of my problem, but we still don't know what you did."

"All Elphaba told me to do was go talk to the girls I was flirting with. I wasn't flirting with anyone. The only thing I did was talk to two of the girls in my Science class."

"Maybe you talking to them looked like flirting to Elphaba."

"I mean, I've always been a smooth-talker," Fiyero said, smiling to himself.

"Fiyero…"

"But I never thought about it that way. I know Fae is still insecure about our relationship and knows that girls are still flirting with me, but that doesn't mean I flirt with them."

"Were the girls flirting with you?"

"… A little bit. But I wasn't flirting back. Am I not capable of having a conversation with a girl and not flirting with them?"

The Munchkin shrugged. "What do I know about flirting?"

"Well, at least we know why the girls are mad at us," Fiyero sighed, running his hand through his brown hair.

"Now we have to make it up to them."

"But how?"

* * *

Elphaba and Nessa managed to avoid the boys for the rest of the week. They spent a lot of time together, comforting trying to make each other feel better. One Saturday afternoon, both girls were sitting outside in the commons area, enjoying the sunny weather.

"Hello, girls."

The sisters looked up and scowled, seeing the last people they wanted to see. "What do you want?" Nessa asked, narrowing her eyes.

"We figured out why you're upset with us," Fiyero said, giving his girlfriend an understanding look, which she returned with a hard scowl.

"And?" the green girl asked.

"And we got you these," the boys chorused together, revealing what they were hiding behind their backs.

Nessa gasped when she saw a teddy bear with a blue 'I'm 'berry' sorry' t-shirt and a bouquet of flowers in Boq's arms. Fiyero's held a teddy bear with a green 'I'm 'berry' sorry' t-shirt and a box of chocolates.

"I'm 'berry' sorry," Fiyero said as he held out the bear to Elphaba.

The green girl's face slowly softened as she took the stuffed bear from Fiyero and examined it. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry I haven't been paying you much attention lately," Boq apologized as he knelt down in front of Nessa and handed her the bear and flowers.

"Oh, Boq. I love this," Nessa smiled as she hugged the bear against her chest. "Thank you."

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" the Munchkin asked hopefully.

The brunette nodded. "Yes. Of course, Boq." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "But don't ever let it happen again," she hissed in his ear before kissing him.

Boq nodded and kissed her back. "Of course."

"Fae, I just want you to know that I was not flirting with anyone," Fiyero said, gently stroking the back of Elphaba's hand.

"What about those two girls?" Elphaba asked wearily. "I… I thought you had forgotten about me. I thought you had finally had enough of being my boyfriend."

"Well, we all know how suave I am with the ladies," Fiyero chuckled, but when he saw Elphaba's expression, quickly turned solemn. "I was just talking to them. They were flirting with me, but that doesn't mean I was flirting back. I love you, Fae. You know that. I would never cheat on you. And I could never forget about you, Fae. You're too special to me. You know that, right?"

Elphaba looked into the prince's eyes and forced a small smile. "I… I know."

"So, you're not mad at me anymore?"

"No, Yero, I'm not mad at you anymore."

"Good," the prince smiled before pulling his girlfriend into a passionate kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Yero."

"Why don't we all go to the café together?" Boq suggested, rising to his feet and stepping behind Nessa's wheelchair.

"I like that idea," Nessa smiled.

"So do I," Fiyero grinned, wrapping his arm around Elphaba's waist and pulling her closer.

"Let's go!" Boq said as he led the way to the café.

As both boys walked with their girlfriends to the café, they knew they were thinking the exact same thing when they shared a brief glance.

 _I'm just so glad she didn't kill me over this misunderstanding._

* * *

 **Also, WOW! I've reached 100 author favorites! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! It means the world to me that people like my stories. Virtual chocolate cake for everyone! ON THE HOUSE!**


End file.
